Wolves and a Star
by princesaangelbebe
Summary: Star was a regular girl from Newport Beach who is been forced to move to Forks, Washington. What happens when she's dragged into the world of wolves and vampires? Embry/OC.
1. AN

Alright I know I have not updated mainly well my life has been incredibly hectic, two kids, school, work and finalizing my divorce yeah it's been crazy. I will be re-writing this story, many of the first chapters will remain the same but once we get more ahead the whole plot will change, I will finish this story so all who have stayed with me thank you I promise I won't disappoint you I will get it done before the middle of next year. In the mean time just hold on as I start writing I will begin to update the first chapters soon. Also if you would like to add a character or be included as a part of this story please pm me .

**Name**:

**Age**: **Gender**:

**Species Human, Vampire, Werewolf**: (_Note if you choose any other than human please specify in history which clan you would like them to be in and anything that for a fact you wish to happen this will truly be helpful_)

**Personality**:

**Favorites**: _(anything goes) _

**Looks**: _(if you have a picture of an actress/ actor/ model/ person it would be greatly appreciated)_

**History**: _(ok get creative ppl, if you don't give me much I will make it up myself this is where the whole GIVE ME AS MUCH AS YOU CAN comes in.)_

**How will they meet the main characters?**: _(I am giving you a choice here, leave it blank and I will input it myself.. in other words if you don't like it when I am don't with it and you left this blank don't come crying I gave you a choice)_

**Good skills**(_Max is 8_):

**Bad skills**_(Max is 9)_:

**Other things**: (_anything you think I should know about the character to help me make them what you invision_.)

**IMPORTANT!: **I will be working very close with those who choose to help me with this, it is something new that I am trying to say thank you for hanging in there with me. These are your characters I will only be borrowing them unless you state you fully release them to me.


	2. Prologue

**Ok everyone here it is the re-made prologue I hope you all enjoy it Ch. 1 and Ch. 2 are done and SHOULD be up in a matter of a few days.**

**Prologue**

I knew it wouldn't do me any good to continue to run, but now at this moment it was all I could do my survival instincts had kicked in and where in full survival mode. I tried my best to hear around me but I couldn't hear it, not above the blood rushing through my ears. My heart beating so hard against my chest I thought for sure it would break through and begin to tap dance. I heard it in the distance breaking through my deafness the howl too close I thought to myself way too close, summoning all the energy I had left in me I pushed myself run faster as the growls behind me grew nearer . I broke through the tree lines only to find myself at the edge of a cliff, below me nothing but water reflecting the glow of the full moon. My knees gave out spend I knew at this moment I could run no more, was left alone with my thought for a mere second before two figures broke through the darkness and came to stand beside me. In that moment my world changed and shifted, life had caught up with me I couldn't run from it any longer; all I could do was sit back and watch. Looking above me I could see the millions of stars above me on this rare day where no clouds occupied the skies, destiny had granted me one last look at the beauty of this universe and for that I was thankful, I made a wish even if I knew it would never happen. My wish to be normal again, a normal that I wanted so desperately I could cry, in fact I am pretty sure I am crying, my normal life before I came here, before my world turned upside down and became this, whatever this is.

Looking from side to side I stood between them, the man I was willing to give my heart to without regret, and the other is truly the one I am destined to be with. The voices of my loves ones seem to buzz in my brain; parts of my existence flashing that now seemed like a life time ago. They say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes, to be honest I never believed it. But now as I attempt to stand without falling over I know it's true, the moments that led me here, when my soul was still innocent, when I first arrived at the beginning of the end of my story. I smiled not caring that this was the end, the last moments of my life, but no this is not where it begins. My name is Citlali Mendez, call me Star that is after all what my name means in Aztec, and this well this is my story.

**Ok there it is, please let me know what you think, and don't forget to review good or bad criticism is accepted. Until next time ! **


	3. In the begining

**I'm really sorry it took me so long work has been hectic and with the holidays but here you go, I hope you all like it.**

**Twilight does NOT belong to me, I am broke so please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 1- In the beginning **

I had grown up in sunny southern California New Port area to be exact. I came from a broken home as they say my parents had divorced when I was only 13 years old, but I won't bore you with the details all you have to know is that it was a typical guy move. After that I had stayed with my mom, my father never gave a second glance back to me in fact I had received nothing more than a card on my birthday. Life hadn't been easy for us we had struggled of course; eventually she met someone and re-married when I had turned 15 that is when my life had changed.

He was some big executive type for my mom it spelled happiness I could see it in her eyes, for me it spelled heaven houses, cars, and a credit card that had no limit, yes my own personal heaven. But as life would have it all good things must come to an end, that day for me was 2 weeks ago, my mother had announced I would go live with my father. Something about reconnecting with him, how that man had convinced my mother was beyond me, a man that I knew little to nothing about and more of all that now after years of a barely hello he wanted me to live with him well not just him, him and his wife? I had begged my mother pleaded with all my might but all my words had fallen to deaf ears in the end I was going.

I had looked at her husband a man who had brought happiness and light into our little family for some sort of light, I needed someone who could back me up. He never said a word there was an unspoken agreement when it came to me, mom always had the last word and he well he couldn't argue. It didn't matter how much I tried to reason nothing would change her mind it seemed, I will be honest with you I couldn't care less of this man who called himself my father, that is until now, now that I was here where is here you say? Well here is Forks.

Forks Washington a town with green everywhere, cold, and rainy I mean literally it rains ALL the time and I a Californian born and raised was to be here. Ok ok I get it don't be overly dramatic sheesh you sound like my mother. To be fair I love the fun, the beach had become my second home, I loved hiking it was one of my favorite past times so yes I enjoyed nature, now don't get me wrong I liked the rain and I enjoyed it on many many occasions however to be it became more of a less is more type of ordeals.

I am a very optimistic person, no not like those cheerleaders that are always happy go lucky everywhere they go, no that is one of my best friends Britney but we will discuss her and my group of friends later. The one thing that had come out of this was my car, my step that had looked so guilty after the announcement and my constant pleading he had gifted me my own car. Yes A car, but not just any car my dream car a new Audi TT RS, it would arrive a two days after I got there, that left me a whole 48 hours to the mercy of my father and his wife.

Now let's be honest here for a moment I don't mind the whole waiting, but it's her I have a problem with I have spoken to her a hand full of times and I can tell you that I honestly do NOT like this woman. Have you ever met someone and immediately your senses tell you no, that is exactly what happened to me. Something about her just does not agree with me, but then again my mom had asked me to give her a change, so I will, for my mom not for her so let's get that straight.

It was the sound of someone clearing their throat that brought me back from my mental rant, my eyes moved from the green blur outside to those of my father, by the annoyed look on his face I could tell he had been speaking to me. It was clear I had not been listening to a word that had come from him, now not so much because I didn't care, ok maybe that had a bit to do with it, but more for the simple reason the homesickness had kicked in and the only way I could hold on to my life back home was through my memories. He shook his head and my eye darted to the world outside, seriously how green and wet was this place? Hadn't they ever heard of less is more? Hiking was going to be hard I could tell already even if I saw so much potential to explore already.

We passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign and somehow that right there made it all more real, I had to bite my lip in order to keep from crying, I had left my entire life behind me and here I was with a "Father" who was more of a stranger to me than anything. We stayed on the road for a few more minutes the town started to make itself known to us as we passed a few commercial places, before I knew it we were turning into the housing area. The car had stopped before a very cute one story house, the moment I stepped out I realized how plain it looked, in fact all the houses around here seemed to look that way.

_Seems like the green is the only thing bright around here_ I thought to myself as I excited the car, taking a deep breath in I could detect the forest smell as well as the rain smell. Yes I know rain is not suppose to have a smell but to me it does, ever since I was younger I had been able to, I like to think of it as a great talent thank you. I was already missing the smell of the sun and ocean, but this it was different more crisp, more clean, I don't think I was ready to admit to myself how I actually liked it.

My dad passed me carrying my luggage with him, I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder as I pulled my other two bags of luggage with me, what can I say I am a girl that enjoys clothes and I needed to bring most of it with me.

Dinner that evening was not a big event we ate pasta, or something that resembled it, it was quiet I tried to make some sort of conversation but I was way to even attempt it after some time. When it was all done a goodnight was all I gave before I went into what was to be my room while I was there. It seemed as if I was in autopilot doing everything by without thinking twice, all I wanted was my head to hit that pillow and when it finally did my eyes shut and I was lost to the world around me.

**Once again I am truly sorry for the long wait, I know this is kind of boring but it's information you MUST know that will become important later on in the story. Tomorrow I will upload chapter 2 and 3 and maybe if I am very lucky and none of my bosses are at work and I finish super early with everything I can have 4 and 5 ready to upload. Good night everyone and have a very happy weekend. ON and PLEASE Review I greatly appreciate the feedback. **


	4. The Meeting

**Ok now that we have celebrated the Navidad in our family we celebrate it the 24****th**** which is why today I am able to update and work on this story some more. Ok s here is Embry's entrance, also when they meet for the first time. I thought I hadn't made that many changes to this but turns out I did more than I originally thought which is why it took me longer than I expected. Anyways here you are. **

**Twilight does NOT belong to me, I am broke so please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 2- The Meeting **

"Wake up sleeping beauty, time to get up!" I heard the yelling from outside my door before two loud bangs. A small groan escaped my lips as I buried my head under the pillow, thank you jet lag for making me feel like I was 150 years old. One more bang hit the door and I knew I had run out of time to lay around.

"I'm coming!" I screamed as I rolled out of bed, literally I rolled out of bed I was so tangles in the sheets I had no choice but to. God I hated it here, I had been a day and already I was ready to shoot myself, I looked around my small room, it was decent a small desk at the corner where my laptop was, my iPhone right next to it, I got off the floor attempting to untangle myself. Opening the door the smell of pancakes and sausage filled my nose making my mouth instantly water, not even pulling my hair up I made my way to the kitchen.

My father was there a plate of fluffy pancakes waiting for me on top of the breakfast table, along with some orange juice and a cup of delicious coffee. I ate it all greedily drinking the orange juice, with a thanks I quickly washed my plate, taking the cup of coffee I brought it to my nose and smelled it before adding some creamer and sugar to it.

"I have work today, I will be home late but I hope that you and Christina can take this time to bond." My father said as I took a sip from my coffee savoring it, he came up to my and places a hand on my shoulder making sure that I was paying attention to him. " I know this is hard on you, but I want you to at least try."

Looking into his eyes ones that were identical to mine I set my jaw fighting back the urge to scream at him for now attempting to be anything to me. "I promised Mami I would didn't I?"

I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty by the sad look that crossed his face, but I couldn't forgive him for everything he had done to us, but this this was my way of getting some sort of satisfaction I guess you could say.

"You will love it here; you start school on Monday everything has been taken care of." He continued on, I took a step back away from his grasp moving to stand beside the table. With a no I continued to listen glad that they hadn't made me start today. Since I had arrived on a Thursday they, I wanted some time to get over the jetlag plus it gave me some time to get use to this area, that of course meant I wouldn't be starting on a Friday because that wouldn't be right…. Right?

It took me a second to realize he had stopped talking and was staring at me; I looked at him then around myself wondering what he kept staring at. Seriously I knew I didn't look all that great I HAD just woken up not long ago but did he really have to stare? "Star I know you're upset that you are here, but I have missed you kid" he said as he turned to place his empty coffee mug in the sink; I grunted in response. It was all I could do truly do in order to keep my mouth shut from everything that I really wanted to say to him.

The chime in the hallways clock sounded letting us know it was already nine he turned one last time to look at me "I better get going, but I'll be home later, Christina is upstairs she'll be here all day in case you need anything." A little something you should know about her, well my belief sometimes she acted more like a teenager than I did. "Maybe the two of you could go shopping, for a ride, or to the beach." Now that caught my attention, I adored the beach, it was one of my favorite places on earth although nothing could compare to the one back home but maybe it could help as a distraction from this small prison. He kissed my cheek before darting out of the house.

After washing the remaining dishes I went to my room to unpack, I had brought a few things with me and I planned on making this room my own. Some time had passed before I was finished putting away the last of my things, since I'd lived in Newport I had become a bit more of a girly girl. I loved shopping; in my mind one can never have too many shoes, or purses. But I was a bit of tomboy as well; I loved to play with my friends whether it was volleyball, soccer or basketball it didn't matter. Back home I was in the cross country, volleyball and dance team.

It was an early afternoon when I was finished with the unpacking; the rest would have to wait, wondering around the house I realized I was all alone. I hadn't heard when Christina had left the house but now with her gone and my car still not here it seemed I had to find other ways to entertain myself until dinner.

With a smile I began changing into a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra. I began my warm ups in front of the door, jogging had always been my escape, a way to release anger and tension. Plus after the last couple of hours I needed this making sure I had everything I needed, popping my headphones into my ears I blasted the music and was off letting myself get lost in the music.

I was sure I hadn't been running for that long maybe 30 minutes at the most, I had started to run at the edge of the forest staying away from the streets it was odd I knew I should stay where I would be able to remember my way back but who was I to ever follow my common sense? I never did just to let you know.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't think twice when I broke through the tree line and into the side walk. I had taken no more than two steps into the street when the loud sound of screeching tires brought through the sound of the music that was blasting in my ears. I gasped in shock as I looked to the side, the truck stopped just a few centimeters in front of me, I had nearly been run over!

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going" the driver yelled at me. Looking up from the truck I looked at the driver anger instantly overtaking my shock, folding my hangs over my chest I glared at the man that was stepping out of the truck.

"Why don't you obey the speed limit? And watch for pedestrians! Moron!" this guy was huge! Seriously what was he half giant or something? What made it worse was that now he was walking towards me. He had the most intimidating look on his face and even though I was scared like there was no other I stood my ground I wasn't going to have some dimwit intimidate me when he almost hit me!

Right as he rounded the hood of the car I looked over to his friends, momentarily locking eyes with one of them they were just as big as the driver, seriously what the hell where they brothers or something? One of the two called to the driver my eyes automatically turning to look at him as fear began to overtake me. My gaze turned to the other 2 who where now staring at me. One of them looking as if he where tripping I saw him take a step towards me, what was up with this guy he didn't even blink! The one next to him looked as if he couldn't believe what was happening, he had his hand on the other guys shoulder not really trying to hold him back.

It was then I knew I was in trouble no way in hell could I take all three, one yeah two I was pushing it but three, I was toast. I noticed the driver's attention was on the other two. I knew had to get out of there and fast, so I did the only thing that popped into my head while they were distracted I turned on my heel and ran, I ran as fast as I could back to my the house praying all the way that they weren't following me.

**Embry's POV**

It had been one of those nights, Paul, Sam, and I were on our way back to La Push after talking to Jacob who had recently returned with Nessie, and he was once again at the Cullen's home. I had nothing against them really, they seemed pretty cool for a leech that is. Paul and Sam where discussing the patrol schedules and duties, with Sam getting ready to retire this would be one of the last patrols he would run with us. That's when it happened, I saw someone running out of the thick forest and onto the street, I could hear the screech of the tires ringing in my ears as we came to a complete stop, damn this wolf hearing.

Paul, who had been driving, got out and started yelling, he's not known for his patience, Sam and I got out of the truck and I soon followed. I looked up to notice it was a girl he had almost ran her over, she looked furious with her arms folded arguing with him. She turned to look at us her eyes locked with mine that's when it happened, my whole world shifted, I held my breath as I looked at her, she had tan skin and a flat stomach with a bellybutton adorning it, her hair was up in a ponytail. For a moment the world around her blurred and all I could see was her I took as much of her as I could, my mind was gone for just a split second but when I came back everything had changed I knew that no matter what from this point forward nothing would ever be the same.

My imprint, she was breathing heavy whether it was from the run or because she was upset I was unsure, but she was looking at me, I took a step toward her she took a step back her eyes filling with fear. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back to see Sam with a shake of his head I knew I had just received an order to not go any closer it took all my will power to obey. She looked at Paul and then at Sam once more her eyes never making contact with mine again, and just like that with one last look at her beautiful face she turned and ran back the way she had came from.

Looking at Paul I lightly growled he was trying his hardest to not laugh; Sam had a surprised expression on his face. I didn't say anything but simply got back into the truck they soon joined me and we started to drive away back to La Push.

"Embry, you and Quil will take the evening shift" Sam said breaking the silence. Lately more and more leeches had started coming, it had cause a lot of the us older wolfs to come on full force waiting for the new generation of wolves to transform."When we get back to the house eat, then get some rest you had a long night ahead of you" No one spoke again the rest of the drive there, and for that I was thankful. Sam's house smelled like Emily's delicious cooking, inside everyone else was already eating I knew is we didn't hurry there wouldn't be anything left for the three of us.

Sam went straight to Emil as I proceeded to put food on my plate, a light glance to my side let me know that Quil was sitting with Claire trying to do some sort of project for school. It was hard to believe that this girl was already in High School and would graduate next year. Quil spend every moment he could with her helping her with school and just to be near her I guess that's what imprinting was all about. To be with them, help them and be willing to do anything for them.

I didn't even know the name of my imprint; she was beautiful like an angel, the way her eyes narrowed when she was arguing with Paul. She had some temper to her that I was sure, I knew I had to find out who this girl was, what she liked, what she disliked. Letting out a sigh I realized how messed up my life had really gotten.

**There you are, next chapter is when the plot really changes, and please let me know what you think. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas see you all soon!**


	5. Clothes and Hospitals

**Well I know I said I would update a long time ago, but to be clear my computer went poof and I pretty much had to re-write this entire thing by memory, not too bad if I do say to myself. Another thing is well I haven't exactly had much time between work and family plus having no computer I had to do this in my spare time whenever I got a minute to go to the library**

**Well without any more delays here it is, it's a bit of an important chapter we get a glimpse as to who star is and the relationship she has with her dad as well as how she is this is just a small glimpse we will get to know more of her as the story progresses. **

**Twilight does NOT belong to me, only Star, Brit and Mark do.**

**Chapter 3- Clothes and Hospitals **

**Star's POV**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid WHY on earth didn't I take the streets so I knew exactly how to get back to the house?_ I really hadn't thought this through; I kept running trying my best to find my way back. As I ran I passed some streets some of the houses began to look familiar, I didn't stop until I recognized the house I was going to call my home for the next couple of months, busting through the door I closed it and locked it behind me leaning against it all while trying to catch my breath. _Well I did want a workout didn't I? I guess I got what I wanted._

All the mean time I couldn't get that guys eyes out of my head, the way he looked at me it was if he wanted to eat me, it was insane no one had ever looked at me like that and trust me I had my share of creeps. A thump coming from inside the house caught my attention; I walked slowly knees bent towards the noise trying my best to calm my nerves. In that moment a million scenarios went through my head, ok I will admit it running into those creeps had really done a number on me and now I was all ready for action every noise became my clue to find out who and what was here.

It took me a moment to realize where the noise was coming from and in a nano second, yes literally a nano second I was pissed. Forgetting all about caution I ran to my open bedroom door, what I found inside baffled and infuriated me all at once. There standing in all her glory touching MY things was my step-mother dearest, immediately my hands turned into fists as my mind screamed at the scene before me. My clothes scattered everywhere all over the place, my shoes as well my jewelry box open for the world to see, EVERYTHING I owned was out and she had them ON! She hadn't noticed I was there, no how could she when she was looking over my favorite tops and skirt.

Red I saw red that was all I saw, closing my eyes I counted to ten. Nop didn't work, took in a deep breath and had a mental smack down with myself, one side to talk be good I was after all living with her under the same roof, the other side to kick her ass and deal with the consequences later. I liked that part that part and I were best friends we had been through so much and I almost gave, key word ALMOST something held me back, what it was? I have no idea maybe I was growing up who knew?

I cleared my throat it was all I could do really from where I was, one step in and that would be it she would be toast and I wouldn't look back, not that I ever did but you get my drift. She turned stunned to see me there, her eyes darting around the room then at myself a stupid IU didn't do it smile plastered on her face. OH how I despised her, have I said that already? Well I do hate her with everything in me and up until this moment I didn't know why.

"What are you doing in my room?" stupid question I know, I know what she was doing I could see it with my own eyes. But I had to ask, it was a human thing to ask stupid questions when one side of my brain was thinking kill now and the other was screaming louder not to.

"Oh hi Star, umm I was looking thought your closet, and I noticed how nice they where, maybe we can share, we seem to be about the same size." She looked at me sheepishly, how wrong you are Christina that may work for my father but not for me. These are MY clothes and I would burn every last one of them before I let her come near them and that is a promise.

"Christina," I took a deep breath after that, _Deep breaths don't let her get to you. You can do this is just a few months._ Yep I was giving myself the good ol' pep talk I had to I needed expert advice. "I understand the personal space is a bit lost to you, but let's get one thing clear" _Don't lose your cool Star just stay calm_ I told myself once more yep I was doing good so far no blood had been spilled. "These are my clothes, and I don't share my clothes, or my shoes, or my purses. Now I would greatly appreciate it if you could please leave my room and never come back without permission, like ever."

I took one step inside as she backed up one; it was interesting as if she was afraid I would leap at her at any second. I did it again and again she backed up it was strange and I had to fight myself to not smirk, instead I turned partly and pointed towards the hall. She passed me eyes glaring at me, with a raised eyebrow I tilted my head and once she was fully out of my door I closed it with a loud bang. I could hear her stomping to her room, not that I cared I thought I had been very nice compared to what the outcome could have been, yep I did good scare Me-1 Christina-0 , I was winning and I was happy about it.

My phone beeped at me letting me know I had a message, I thought A message but when I actually looked at it I noticed there were a FEW messages, all from my best friends Brit and Mark. Yep they were worried about me, missing me and to be honest I missed them too it won't be the same without them in school with me.

Let me tell you a little but about my friends Brit she has her blond hair that I swore shone with the sun, the lightest blue eyes you could ever see, they usually where baby blue I loved them but piss her off and they turned a dark blue, in other words epic eyes. She was your typical blond bubbly and always happy, cheerleader and popular it never mattered how terrible things may be for her she always and I do mean ALWAYS looked at the bright side of things.

Mark well, Mark was well Mark he was tall 6'5 captain of the football team, water polo plus he did cross country. He had dark hair the kind that if the light hits it just right you could see the brown and red high lights in it, and his eyes oh his eyes I was in love with his eyes green eyes, dark forest green that when he laughed they shone and turned a lighter shade. Mark was my best friend not that I would ever tell Brit she would tear me apart on the spot but he and I always clicked on a level that I hadn't been able with anyone else, he just got me you know? He knew me better than anything and he never pushed that's what I liked about him if I wanted to I talked about it if not then I didn't and he wouldn't make me, the same thing went both ways I never pushed him, things where good.

I returned their messaged letting them know I was fine and that I missed them terribly, looking around the room I sighed everything was out I mean EVERYTHING, it took me a few hours to put everything back to the way it was. Another thing you should probably know about me I like organization, yep a place for everything and everything in its place, I may be slightly OCD don't judge.

Once I was all done I laid in my bed, I really needed new comforters for them these looked like they had seen better days eons ago. I was in the middle of pondering what I would need to make this place better when I heard a car pull up in the drive way, yep my father was home one look at the clock told me it was 8pm.

"Girls I'm home!" he yelled from the door, standing up I walked down the hall to greet him. He looked tired and older than I had ever seen him; his brown eyes so much like mine had wrinkles around them. And his hair once dark brown was starting to gray, his features which where once handsome where now changing with time I guess the years where really getting to him. A small commotion came from the hall behind us; his wife was limping down towards us she lost her footing she came down hard in front of us. My father ran to her as I tried to hold back a laugh by biting my fist, it didn't seem to work since he gave me a stern look. I shrugged it off I knew it was it was mean but come on I'm only human.

He inspected the foot after he got her to the living room, let me tell you the way it curved just didn't seem right to me. "It seems to be broken, we need to get her to the ER" scooping her up into his arms he started already walking to the door. Getting my sweater and phone I walked out the door after him and into the car, I guess dinner was out of the question at this moment my stomach decided it was appropriate to protested with a loud grumble.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry I'll get something soon," I spoke to it while rubbing it earning me an odd look from my father as my door closed shut, shrugging I looked at him "what?" it wasn't that weird that I talked to myself was it?

"Nothing, nothing at all" he said with a shake of his head. It didn't take us long to arrive at the hospital, with such a small town in truth I didn't think they even had one, I thought the hospital would be in the next town over or something.

We didn't have to wait long to be seen, for a small hospital I do have to say they are kind of fast, but then again how many patient can there be around here right? Christina was sitting in a gurney when her Doctor came into view. My jaw dropped at the site of him, he was the most gorgeous man I had ever set me eyes on, and trust me I have met some yummy guys out there but none of them could ever compare to him. I was staring I knew I was but I didn't care my chest was burning, when had I stopped breathing?

"Hello my name is Dr. Cullen, what brings you here today?" His voice was the most sensual voice I had ever heard, I swear I heard angels singing in the background, or no maybe he was he angel either way I loved it, I could listen to it forever. Then the most amazing thing happened he turned to me and smiled at me, my breath caught and I stopped breathing again in the inside I melted, this god among men was smiling at me, I indeed was not worthy. As he talked with Christina all I could do was stare at him, I began to breath slowly as if me breathing too loudly would somehow disturb him, it was then that I realized that I had just developed a crush on him.

The hospital visit was way too short for my liking, Christina complained the whole way back home as to the sheet been too rough, and how bored she had been, it was an E.R. for gosh sakes! I wonder if knocking her upside the head would work? And will I be able to see Dr. Sexy if the process? Well one thing I did have to agree with her I was hungry and it was rather late when we got back home I went straight into the kitchen. I made a Pb&j sandwich with grape jelly, my favorite! Father was upstairs with Christina turns out she actually broke her ankle on the fall who knew? She would need surgery and physical therapy afterwards oh yay! Notice the sarcasm here.

He looked at me as I devoured the sandwich, hey I'm hungry here and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast I'm a growing girl here! "With all the commotion I never got to asking you how your day was," Whipping the milk mustache I am sure I had I remembered the incident with the three guys, I thought about telling him but immediately vetoed the idea. If he knew he would never let me out of his sight or this house for that matter and I very much enjoyed my freedom thank you very much!

"I was alright I went for a run, came back and cleaned up a bit. Nothing more," I also refrained from telling him about his wife and my little encounter. All I knew is that soon my car would be here and then I wouldn't have to spend as much time here. "That reminds me dad, has mom called you? Did she say when my car is supposed to arrive?" I got "the look" he didn't quite agree with my mom's husband giving me a car but in truth there was nothing he could do to object. OK maybe he COULD do something but I knew he won't he knew that once I got bored I got imaginative, and when I got imaginative things kinda went south.

"Yes it should arrive here tomorrow morning, now after it arrived there's going to be some rules about the car" I banged my head against the table, just like him to kill my happiness, and no I am not over reacting."No being late on curfew, which is 9pm, must you pay for your own insurance and gas; you must keep at least a B- in school, that means no slacking, no ditching school, and if you're going anywhere after schools you must call and let me know where you are." He finished in an authoritive voice, I bit my lip hard as I tried to keep myself from screaming, was he serious? He has got to be kidding me what was I four?

"Yes sir is there anything else you'd like me to do? Inspecting my room every Monday? Cell phone records to see who I am calling or texting?" I know I sounded mean but seriously I knew what I had to do, my curfew was midnight back home, and in the weekends I didn't even have one as long as mom knew who I was with and where I'd be crashing that weekend everything would be ok. Plus I kind of suspected she had someone following me at all times, I was a straight A student, I had attended one of the best school and had the best tutors which I am sure I was ahead academically around here. Plus Martin had said he would pay for my insurance, actually he already had it paid for a full year, and I had a credit card which my mom paid and I was allowed to use it for gas, not that I would let him know that bit of information.

The look he gave me it would have shut me up immediately had it been a few years ago but now I looked him straight in the eyes and didn't back down. I couldn't back down backing down would show weakness and I was not weak that's for sure. I'm not sure how long we stood there but eventually he shook his head and moved out of the kitchen heading towards his room. "I will see you in the morning Citlali."

I still stood there over 5 minutes before I headed to my room, was it rude? Yes I knew it too I knew better and mami would not be happy but I couldn't back away, this wasn't me reveling no, this was me taking a stand for everything he had done.

**There you are, next chapter this gives you a glimpse as to her temper and later on you will really see it ignite again I am so sorry about this but I am trying my best anyways cross your fingers and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review! **


	6. Hell Or High School?

**Well I know I said I would update a long time ago, but to be clear my computer went poof and I pretty much had to re-write this entire thing by memory, not too bad if I do say to myself. Another thing is well I haven't exactly had much time between work and family plus having no computer I had to do this in my spare time whenever I got a minute to go to the library**

**Well without any more delays here it is, it's a bit of an important chapter we get a glimpse as to who star is and the relationship she has with her dad as well as how she is this is just a small glimpse we will get to know more of her as the story progresses. **

**Twilight does NOT belong to me, only Star, Brit and Mark do.**

**Chapter 4- Hell or High School?**

I woke up the next day with light streaming through my window, who knew that the sun actually shone in the land that god forgot. Stretching I went about my normal morning routing the entire time I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head that I was forgetting something, shrugging it off, I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when it hit me… MY CAR! It had arrived today! Without a second thought I rushed downstairs not caring that I was still wearing my pajamas and favorite slippers as I stepped in the mud. IT was here IT of course been an Audi TT RS pearl black, 2.5 FSI: Six-speed manual transmission with Quattro all-wheel drive, leather seating, 19" wheels, Sport Exhaust Titanium Package, Technology Package, with tinted windows and a bright pink bow on top of it yes I was happy I was beyond happy I was ecstatic. Rounding the car twice inspecting it completely I ran my finger down the side of it almost petting it before falling on the hood, oh my baby, I was so happy nothing could take the smile off my face that day, this was what freedom felt like and I loved it.

Someone cleared their throat behind me I turned to see that it was only my father, I smiled at him, yes I was that happy. Isn't it great?" he just shook his head and smiled, I saw something shiny in his hands and tilted my head questioningly.

"Let's take this baby for a spin" he said as he raced to the driver's side, I jumped up and laughed yes it was good to be me right now! We drove around the green everywhere popping as the car raced by speeding down the road. Before I knew it he was parking, getting out the first thing I noticed was the slightly salty fresh smell in the air mixed with forest and earth, the next thing that came to me was the sound of the waves I knew exactly where I was. Running towards the beach I took off my sweater and slippers revealing only my tank top underneath my bare feet soon hit the cold sand of the beach, nothing nor no one could take the smile that was on my face. I loved the beach and to be here was heaven to me right now, sinking my feet into the sand I stood there enjoying the feeling, turning I noticed him behind me watching the ocean before us deep in thought.

"Thanks, this place is great how come I never heard of it before?" I asked stepping closer to the ocean water before me, one toe in let me know how cold it really was around here and by judging in the temperature around me I was pretty sure that unless I wanted to catch hyperthermia getting into the water was a no go.

"Well I haven't really gotten a chance to sit and tell you much about this town; work has kept me very busy and well kiddo you just arrived." He stood in his spot, simply nodding I let him know I had heard him it was then that I realized to be honest I had no idea what he did for a living, well do you blame me honestly? I mean he just really came into my life plus I was pretty sure sooner or later I would hear something that would give me some sort of hint. "What have you been up to anyways?" Rolling my eyes I shook my head, he really will never understand the female sex would he?

Just then screaming was heard; no not the kind that a girl makes when scared but just guys when they are been idiotic. Looking up from my spot it took me a few seconds to find where the sounds where coming from, out into the distance I saw some boys pushing one another as they came to the edge immediately I thought to myself _surely they wouldn't jump from there? They could easily kill themselves_ but just as the thought left my head one of them ran past the others to jump off the cliff diving into the crashing waters below. Raising an eyebrow in their direction my head turned to look at my father who was now looking in that direction as well.

"So where exactly are we again?" My eyes where once again drawn to the group of people up there, the laughter letting me know that perhaps their task wasn't as dangerous as I had originally thought.

"We're in La Push, a friend of mine lives here, when he told me about the beach they had here I immediately thought of you. I know how hard it's been for you to move here, but I promise you that you will like it here" I could hear the smile in his voice with another nod I tore my gaze from the cliffs to look at him the cool air that was now picking up reminded me how little I was wearing for the area I was currently in. My father finally noticing my shrugged off the jacket he had on. "Come on, I think it's time to head home before you freeze out here."

Slipping the jacket on I slowly made my way back to my car stopping before the hood of the car I turned once more to the cliffs unable to help myself I distinctly noticed one of the figured had separated themselves from the group and was now watching us. I was too far to truly see who they were, it was interesting how it was only that one person who had noticed us there on the beach, tearing my gaze away I sat in my car as we began to drive away.

**Embry's POV**

It was a typical day trying to cheer me up from the mood I had been in the guys had brought me cliff diving. Everyone now knew I had imprinted, and yes everyone also knew that I knew nothing about her, all had laughed made jokes and punts about it. Emily was the only one who had smiled sympathetically at me, yes sweet Emily was the only merciful soul here. Quil had been the worse one to the point both of us had ended up been kicked out of Sam and Emily's house when he began but it's ok I gave him a good trashing.

"Come on man snap out of it!" Collin came smacking my back, "You will see the woman again I'm sure but come on stop pouting you are ruining everyone's mood here" Shrugging him off I stood up pacing once more.

"Easy for you to say," My voice sounded sad and pathetic even to me, how had this happened? How the hell had I ended up right here? Before I could dwell on it any longer I felt it, that familiar pull that had driven my life upside down. I came to stand at the edge overlooking the beach, there two lone figures stood deep in conversation the female had her back to me but even then the familiarity about her I couldn't shake, as she turned the wind picked up bringing her scent to me. I knew it before I smelled her it was her, my imprint but when her scent reached me a delicious mix of jasmine and gardenia, it would be easier to track her now that I knew it. A smile came to my face as I saw her turn towards me, she was leaving but I felt better now that I knew I would find her, and find her I will I vowed to myself as the car drove off.

"Hey what ya staring at?" Brady came bumping into me, looking out all he was met with was sand and water. "Dude what is up with that weird smile?" he said when I didn't answer, smacking him upside the head I turned running past everyone I jumped off the cliff and down into the water below.

**Back to Star-**

The rest of the day was uninteresting, Christina was unable to leave their room because of her broken foot and I well I was happy about that. Sunday became the same thing as Saturday only difference? Dad was called into work and left just before evening started, seriously who the heck works on a Sunday evening? With him gone it left me to take care of the wicked witch of the west. Seriously there was no making that woman happy, no matter what I did in the end I gave up and stayed in my room, my laptop and my friends been the only thing keeping me from strangling her to death.

"She cannot possibly be that bad Star" Brit answered over the computer, currently we were just her and I over Skype, Mark my other best friend had promised to join us later but "Later" to him sometimes meant midnight to me.

"Ugh, you have no idea! Truly Brit you cannot begin to comprehend how… how… Infuriating! It is to live with her!" I was now laying across my looking over the room once more slowly I was starting to make a list of things I would need to purchase in order to make this room more livable.

"Well it will only be a few months you will live there, and in a few weeks you will be back here for spring break," Nodding I understood where she come from, soon I would be back there or in Cabo enjoying the sun that I now dearly missed. With a sigh I could do nothing more than nod, saying my goodnights to her I closed my laptop and turned getting under the covers trying my hardest to warm up and not miss home so much.

That night I dreamed of the sun, white sandy beaches, waters so crystal clear you could see the bottom of the ocean, I could have sworn I was there, I could feel the warm of the sand against my feet. I was in heaven I could almost smell the salty ocean air, I missed it all so much it was hard for me to wake up and see that I wasn't there but in Washington state, my alarm clock beeped and had woken me from my peaceful slumber at that moment it became my most hateful enemy.

Realizing it was Monday morning I truly could not stop the groan that left me, can you not tell how excited I was at this instant in my life, yes sarcasm is a wonderful trait I love and own I believe that I have quite mastered it. The shutting my phone alarm off I pushed myself out of bed looking to the outside world from my window, oh yay look rain hurray just like yesterday seriously what is up with this place? Did some faucet up in the sky break and still hasn't gotten fixed or something?

Dressing in my favorite navy blue jeans, my white lazy top I decided to quickly put on a blazer instead of my jacket honestly I didn't think I would need it at least I hoped I wouldn't. My ankle boots where new, I stared at them debating with myself if I should really wear them on the first day, five minutes later I simply threw them on doing my hair really quick as I rushed out the door. It wasn't raining per say more like drizzling on my way to the school, it didn't take me long to find it, just off the main road I simply followed the directions simple enough right? Parking near the front of the school my make up was nothing more than a little mascara, a small amount of blush, and some lip gloss, I was thankful that I didn't need much else unlike the other girls back home that needed to literally cake their faces with makeup.

Walking to the office I could already feel the annoyance as everyone stared at me as if I was some alien that decided to start dancing the meringue with a poodle, I mean seriously what was up with them had they never seen another student around here or something? Stepping into the front office the rush of hot air that hit me when I stepped inside did little to calm my annoyance, it was like I had stepped into the Sahara desert, how hot did it have to be in this place? The lady behind the front desk looked at me curiously as I tried my best to keep from gagging on the smell of perfume that someone showered with.

"Hi I'm Citlali Mendez, I'm the new student" she nodded as she rummaged through her scattered papers, the smile didn't alter from my face when she handed me a stack of paper.

"Here you go dear, here's your schedule a map of the school as well as some important information you should be aware of such as parking and the hours, and in this one is your locker number and combination. Please have your teachers sign your schedule and bring it back at the end of the day." Pointing at each paper she stopped only to look at the clock behind me. "Ms. Mendez you better hurry the bell will be ringing soon. Oh and welcome to Forks High dear I am sure you will have a wonderful time."

"Thank you ma'am" Turning I waved goodbye as I headed out of there the cool air feeling wonderful when I was out of that furnace. Looking at all my classes I had to stop myself from groaning First Period Calculus Honors, can you say yay? No? Well neither can I thank you very much.

Stopping by the locker I noticed a very tall very muscular guy leaning against it, seriously he could not be a student here could he? _Yep definitely not home anymore _I thought to myself as while clearing my throat. The guys head turned to me immediately his brown eyes seemed warm yet calculating and immediately I began to crave a bar of chocolate.

"Excuse me but I believe that is my locker" I began while pointing at the locker behind him. With a nod he moved out of the way his hand coming to barely touch the girl beside him, a girl who I just now noticed and I realized was drop dead gorgeous, making my self-esteem drop about 5 notched.

"You must be the new girl, I'm Renesme Masen but you can call me Nessie, and this is Jake" Her eyes curious but shy shot to me before going to rest back on the muscular guy, the shy smile she gave him was not lost to me as I opened my locker shoving the papers there, only keeping with me the map and the schedule with me. Returning the smile I gave her my full attention a hand darting out to shake hers.

"Hi Nessie my name is Citlali but please call me Star, everyone does" Laughing we shook hands, stepping back I gave them a nod they truly did look good together. "Yeah I'm the new girl here; actually can you point me to where 305 is? I have it first class and I really don't feel like getting lost right now" I said letting out a small laugh that only made her smile wider at me.

"Actually we have that class to, why don't you walk with us." Jake's arm swung around Nessie's shoulders, as they waited for me. When I was ready, with a nod towards them fell to step beside them following as they started walking Jacob was hugging Nessie and I was just to her right. I noticed how people would stop and stare at them, or was it at me? Who knows? When we got there the tardy bell rang, Nessie and Jake went to sit down, while me been the new student has to stay at the front of the class turning to the teacher, who had just walked through the door.

"And who might you be" she asked me, she was older maybe in her late 50s with short curly blond hair her light gray eyes hidden behind thick glasses.

"I'm your new student," I replied giving her the paper to sign, she bobbed her head in understanding, while she wrote my name to the list.

"Ah yes Ci-"She started I knew she would never be able to pronounce it, let's face it hardly anyone knew.

"Star, just Star" I interrupted her she gave a questioning look but let it go. I didn't want anyone to really call me by that name; it killed me when people pronounced it wrong. With a curious look the she turned to the class handing me a book and pointing at the only empty desk in the room. "Why don't you take a seat Ms. Mendez, so we may begin if you have any question please come see me or you may ask some of your classmates to help you out until you are caught up with everything."

Without a second thought I moved to the empty spot I was glad it was in front of Nessie and Jake although the guy who sat beside me seemed to be almost too happy to have me sit there. Is there such a thing when you are the new student? Well not that it mattered it still kinda creeped me out. "Hi," he said turning his full attention to m, "I'm Jason Malloy" he was handsome in his own way; he had that baby face but popular look to him, you know the kind that you know in High School things always went their way an all American kind of boy? Yeah like that.

"Hi I'm Star" I told him, the teacher cleared her throat to get our attention, then turned back to the lesson, I copied everything she wrote because in truth I wasn't paying attention and I would need the notes later, it worked for me. Class ended faster than I thought, while I gathered my things to get up, I noticed that the Jason guy was standing next to my desk waiting, a girl by his side, although the look of annoyance that crossed her face when he looked at me was slightly funny and irritating.

"I love your shoes!" the girl said, she had a high pitch voice that reminded me of nails hitting chalk board. "I'm Jennifer by the way" eyebrow raised I looked at her not wanting to cause drama I swallowed my start-ass response.

"Nice to meet you Jenifer, and thank you." I said not really paying attention to her, My eyes where already darting around the map in my hand trying to figure out where my next class was.

"What class do you have next maybe I can walk you to it?" Jason asked hopeful I looked around and noticed that Jacob and Nessie had already taken off, sighing I nodded glad to have someone to help me out.

"What class do you have next?" His voice sounding much closer than before, making my way to the hall I looked at my schedule "Physics" I said as I walked out, it took a slip second for him to come sit beside me Jenifer next to him as he began to talk about a few things from the school. I had tuned him out a bit ago in all honesty their voices had become more of background noise for me, I was simply following his direction.

"Well here you go, hey do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Jennifer asked me a little too nicely for my liking, looking inside the classroom many of the students were already there the teacher sitting behind his desk waiting for the bell to ring.

"Sure" I answered walking into the classroom waving at her as both of them ran down the hall to their class, well it would be nice to not feel like a loner definitely something that I wasn't used to. Going through the same routing I had in my earlier class I soon found myself sitting next to Nessie I was glad I had Physics with her as well. The rest of the day went by with me correcting my teacher to call me Star and the rest of the student population looking at me odd because of my clothes. I was definitely going to stand out around here with the clothes I owned; here jeans and hoddies seemed to be the thing.

When lunch arrived I couldn't be happier, I don't think I had been this happy to be in lunch back home. This place it was something else I was still not sure how I would survive it, ok let me be honest I did not like this school at all. Walking into the cafeteria my eyes immediately darted to Nessie and Jake sitting with other students, some of them where tanned like Jacob, a few where girls but the group was mostly boys. I came to the conclusion they were either all brothers or cousins, because there was no way that they were not related.

Nessie caught me staring at them with a wave and a smile I let out a sigh of relieve I couldn't place anyone else there just yet; I began to make my way over to them. As I got closer I was surprised when hands twirled me and pull me away from the table, making me drop my purse and all its contents went everywhere. Just lovely! I looked at Jennifer who was the one grabbing me, now my binder was across the hall and everything I had in my hand all over the floor just great.

"What the hell! You made me drop my things!" I screamed at her giving her the evil glare what was her problem? Seriously!

"You promised to sit with us, so I was showing you where we were sitting" she answered throwing her hair back, my glare deepened when I stared at her. _This bitch has a dead wish _I thought to myself.

"You could have let me know where you where sitting by talking to me like a _**normal**_ person!" I began to pick up my things and put them back in my purse, I was sure I had gotten everything when I went to the food line and got an apple and a water, the food didn't' look to edible it kinda made my stomach turn at the site of it. Sitting next to Jason and Jenifer I was introduced to everyone there, Cody seemed like the nice guy kind of nerdy but cute in his own way, then there was Tiffany I had a feeling that her and I were going to butt heads more than it was necessary.

"I Love your outfit, where did you get it?" Tiffany asked me, while looking me up and down. Now if there is one thing I hated is when people did that to me and more when they looked like I was dirt beneath their feet, it made my blood boil immediately.

"Oh my friend Brit gave it to me for Christmas, her mom works with designers so they get the latest things even before it comes out" I told her while giving her a sweet smile. I turned and noticed that Nessie was staring at me; I smiled and waved at her while she did the same her table now turning to stare at me.

"You know Nessie?" it was Cody turn to ask.

"My locker and hers are right next to each other, plus we have Calculus and Physics together." I answer like it was nothing, it was nothing it didn't matter to me she had been the first people to be nice to me and not look at me like I was some alien from outer space.

"How is it that you are in all senior classes?" I could tell that Cody's curiosity had spiked, I looked over at the table where Nessie was. _What is up with the 20 billion questions_ _around here?_ I thought to myself annoyed.

"I was in AP Honors back home, I guess it's a little more advanced" than I told them with a shrug, "What is up with body builders over there?" I asked pointing at Nessie's table they had gone back to doing their own thing.

"Oh them?" she asked nonchalantly.

"We're not sure they all kind of started coming here, Nessie and Jake seem to be a couple." Jenifer told me a look of annoyance crossing her features.

"Well no dah! Even a blind man could have guessed" I told her ladies and gentleman the dah award given to Jenifer for her observation skills.

"I swear he treats her like she's made out of glass," Jenifer added oblivious to the fact I was beginning to mock her, "They're also very secretive, they'll disappear out of school to even classes sometimes"

"So you think it's mysterious that they ditch school," I couldn't believe it did they know how many times I had ditched school back home? Was I surrounded by Goodies? "Really? I mean really people?"

Just then I heard We run the nigh by Havana Brown, it was my ringtone. Automatically I began to look through my purse but couldn't find it, unfortunately it had stopped ringing. Letting let out a frustrated sigh, great now thanks to Ms. I can't wait a minute my purse was a wreck! Looking up I saw one of the guys holding my phone, I recognized him instantly he was one of the guys that had almost run me over the other day! The one his friend had to restrain him, just my luck! Now all I needed was a meteor to hit right where I sat.

Summoning my strength I got up and walked to him I kept my brave face on even though inside I was quivering, "Thank you," I smiled at him as I took the phone from his hand I noticed how warm they were. I looked up at him in shock, his face mirroring my own as I quickly withdrew my hand before turning to sit back. _The guy must be seriously sick for him to be running a fever like that, why wasn't he in the hospital or something?_ I thought to myself as I clicked the green button on my phone.

The rest of the day went by without a problem, I noticed how some of the guys seemed to follow me around, and Jason was kind enough to walk me to English Lit and P.E. although I had the impression that it had nothing to do with kindness at all. When school ended I was relieved I couldn't believe how long and exhausting this whole day had been. I went and dropped off the paper that teacher had signed and made my way to my car, it was then I noticed a bunch of guys around my car.

"Hello boys, is there something I can help you with?" asked them while pressing the button to unlock my car, they all looked at me with wide eyes and I just smiled making my way to my car, once inside I let out a deep breath, I was so happy this day was FINALLY over! I turned my car on; the engine roared to life, oh how I loved my car! I looked around and saw all the beat up cars leave the parking lot one by one, oh how I missed home, and my friends! I looked over to my folder and traced the picture that was just taken of my friends and myself just before I left, this may just be harder than I thought been here, with this thoughts in mind I drove home.

**There you are, next chapter this gives you a glimpse as to her temper and later on you will really see it ignite again I am so sorry about this but I am trying my best anyways cross your fingers and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review! **


	7. We Meet Again

**Don't scream at me I KNOW I'm late but if you only knew! I know many of you will have questions as to her behavior and what is going on and I promise you all that I will answer them. Don't forget to review and remember any mistakes is all me I don't have a beta at the moment. Have a Happy Memorial Weekend!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just the OC and the plot. So don't sue cause all you will get are my debts.**

**~O~O~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~O~**

**Chapter 5- We meet again**

**Embry's POV**

This was crazy, I was going crazy I've imprinted on a girl that I don't even know, I haven't seen her since the beach but even then a small glace wasn't enough to hold me, every time I close my eyes there she was. I was driving the pack insane, I had no name, no address, no number, all I had was her face, and a car. Perhaps if I could track the man she was with I could pin point her?

_Man would you quit!_ Jared yelled at me angry about it once again, now he as seen how it was when he thought of Kim. _That's completely different man; at least I __knew__her name._

_Low blow man, low blow_ so I didn't know much about her it wasn't like I had scared her off, _or tried to run her over._

_Hey she's the one that ran in front of the car, not my fault she's suicidal_ Paul defended himself, oh how I sometimes hated this mind linked thing.

_It's not much better in this end man, plus not like you can do anything about it_ Jared had a point, plus I doubt that any of them wanted to share certain intimate detail that went on between them and their imprints. Just then I started thinking of her again, her brown eyes full of anger as she argued with Paul her lips they were perfect how I longed to be able to kiss them.

_Come on man you're going to make me lose my breakfast!_ Guess Jared didn't like it when the shoe was on the other foot. Being done with my shift I ran back home as fast as I could phasing before entering my house, my mom was already gone. I showered and changed quickly walking fast to Jake's house; I still have no idea how he had managed to talk me into going with him to Forks High sure I hadn't graduated High School yet but we hand't been there in years. Plus what good would it do? Regardless my best friend needed me there so I went, yeah I definitely deserved the best friend award for this one.

Hours later I sat in the last class before lunch, WHY was I here again? Oh right to be a good friend but still this was not worth it man. The teachers dragged on and on about useless stuff why the hell do I care what I was?

Lunch finally arrived, I was starving! I walked into the lunch room and went to get some food it wasn't as good as Emilie's but it would do, sitting down with the guys a "Hey" went around the table as we all dug in joining into the conversation once in a while with Collin and Brady guess the whole school was talking about the new girl.

"Embry!" I heard Nessie yell at me, I turned to look at her, "Did you even hear what I said?" I just shook my head no earning a frustrated sigh from her.

"Like I was telling you-" I stopped listening I saw the door to the cafeteria open and _she_ walked in, the angel that had been haunting my thoughts since the first time I laid eyes on her, she was beautiful I saw her glance at our table a smile forming on her lips, I held my breath, she had a beautiful smile, I was unsure as to who she was smiling I saw Nessie look at her recognition passing through her face as she walked towards us it seemed as if it took forever for her to reach us. Holding on to the table I could begin to hear it snap under the pressure of my hands. She was only 4 feet away when she was yanked abruptly by that another girl the contents of her purse flying everywhere, I was unable to stop the low growl that left my mouth but knowing only those in the table had heard me I didn't care, as for that girl how dare she grab her like that! I would tear her arms out if she even touched her in such a way again that was a promise I intended to keep.

She was arguing with the girl and picking up her things, I made a move to stand up and help her anything to be closer to her, Jacob clear his throat I moved my gaze from _her_ to Jake my eyes showing my confusion. He shook his head no, knowing immediately what I was planning; I just took a bite out of my food as I watched her walk away towards another table, _Damn Alpha's_ I thought.

Everyone seems interested as to where this girl had came from, everyone in her table kept asking her questions, something that after while she seemed more annoyed than anything. I listened to it intently wanting to know all about her what she liked, disliked, her favorite things anything to know about her, from nowhere she turned to look at us.

"What's up with the body builders over there?" she asked the girl next to her, ah so she had noticed us ok so it is kind of hard to miss us but never the less she had noticed us, which means she had noticed me. I was going with it but I could also tell it was a way for her to change the subject about herself, I hadn't failed to notice that most of her answers had been blunt giving away as little information as possible.

"They're all so secretive, they'll disappear out of school to even class sometimes" the girl said, what was her name? Jena? Jill? Jenifer that's right! I had missed some part of the conversation thanks to my zoning out. My angel only gave her a weird look, as though Jenifer had grown a second head.

"So you think it's mysterious that they ditch school, really? I mean really people?" She was defending us, she didn't even know us but she was defending our absences, well maybe she wasn't but that's the way it felt to me. I felt something by my foot vibrate and music filled my ears glancing down I saw it was a cell phone, picking it up I turned to the guys I knew it didn't belong to them, the pink case and rhinestones gave it away. Looking at her angel I saw her looking through her purse a frustrated look on her face, I knew immediately it was her. Finally a way of me to talk to her, I wouldn't let this opportunity pass getting up I began to talk towards her the small walk felt like a millennia as I approached her head shot up quickly got out of her seat and walked towards me but stopped as recognition cross her face and something else, something I wish I would never see again when she looked at me... Fear. She quickly masked it, a little too late I had already seen it didn't she know she didn't have to fear me? I felt her hand touch mine as she took her phone the shock that went through my body at her touch shocked me, but all to soon she moved her hand away and with it the feeling.

"Thank you," I heard her say, her brows knitting together she gave me an odd glance and then turned and walked away from me without looking back. I felt my heart break, I didn't even get to say anything to her as she walked away she laughed at something on her phone, someone or something that wasn't me I sat back down at the table feeling defeated we had met two times and not word has I spoke to her.

Nessie was looking at me with a knowing smile Jake just shook his head, Nessie's eyes let me know she hadn't just yet dropped the subject "When?" was all she said looking at me I knew she knew, it was hard to miss really.

"This weekend on our way back from seen you guys" I replied.

"You mean she's the girl Paul almost ran over?" Seth looked at me, I knew he was trying not to laugh, I only nodded my head, and everyone but Nessie started laughing for that I was thankful. I heard the bell ring, lunch was over, getting up and dumping whatever food was left on my tray on the trash and walked out I could feel the other's eyes burning in the back of my head as I did this. The rest of the day passed by painfully slowly, I kept trying to look for her between classes but luck was no on my side, I had yet to see her again.

Finally the end of the day had arrived Hallelujah! I swear I heard angels singing in the background. I waited outside for everyone to get out of class, I noticed some boys circling a car it was a Audi TT RS and soon I was joined by Jake, both of us looking it over the car, it was truly a beautiful piece of work.

"Come on guys!" I heard Nessie scream at us from her own car, she started the engine and revved the car letting us know it was our last warning if we didn't get on we would be walking or running home.

"Need a ride?" I heard him ask me, since I had ran here this morning so I figured I'd run back, nodding my head I began to walk towards Nessie's car looking behind me one last time at that beauty of a car.

"Just drop me off at the border I'll make my way back from there, thanks Ness." Jumping in the car something made me turn back to the school, it was just in time to see _her_ walking out of the school, just my luck.

"Her name is Star" I turned and looked at Nessie, a knowing smile on her lips. I didn't try to hide the fact I didn't know what she was talking about, at this point everyone knew of that I was sure. I was thankful that Ness didn't ask questions as it was things where hard enough, so Star it was truly a beautiful name, I didn't move just stared as she walked to the car Jake and I had been drooling over just a few minutes ago.

"Hello boys, is there something I can help you with?" Her voice traveled to us, she hadn't spoke too loud but thanks to the wolf ear I was able to hear her, I had never been happier to have this enhancement that I was at this moment. so the car belonged to her! I turned to Jake a look of amazement filled both our eyes at the revelation and realization hit us both, t such a car belong to her, looking back I caught the glimpse of her as her figure disappeared into the car, eyes closing I leaned my head back and relaxed content at the moment for having seen her before I left but I knew this wouldn't last long.

**Star's POV**

"So how was your first day of school?" someone asked me from behind me, turning I saw Nessie standing next to her locker patiently waiting for me to answer, now I couldn't very well answer her that I wanted to bang my head against the wall the entire time huh?

"It was ok I guess" Shrugging I turned to her a hand coming up to move my hair out of my face, something I did more to distract myself more than to get it out of the way, "Everyone was really nice, they kept following me around its kind of odd you know like if they didn't follow me closely I would disappear into thin air." I made the gestured with my hands as she laughed. "That Jenifer girl is something else and that Brenda girl, I have a feeling that she and I are going to have problems before the school year ends."

"I understand they both have a special quality if you will that you just want to…" she stood there as if looking for the right word, the innocence in her eyes let me know that even if she wanted to say the words morality wouldn't allow her to do so.

"Strangle them to death and then perform CPR bring them back and do it all over again?" I laughed at her shocked face, ok so I had a strange sense of humor, so what? she laughed a bit with me then shook her head.

"You're something else Star," she told me as she got the books out of her locker and closing it, waiting for me to do the same.

"Oh I know but I promise I won't bite," Just then Jacob joined us giving me an odd look, I guess hearing that coming from me towards his girl must of a been more than a bit odd. I heard the bell ring as I let out a breath _Here we go _I thought to myself as I linked arms with Nessie and started walking towards class.

"Come on lover boy! You don't want to be late to the wonderful world of Calculus!" I yelled at Jacob as he followed closely behind us,_ perhaps it wouldn't be so bad as long as I had people like Ness and Jacob around_ I thought to myself.

Before I knew it lunch time was here I don't think I had ever been so happy to be eating in my life! No I am not exaggerating let me explain why between Jenifer and Tyler yapping away I wanted to blow my brains out! Don't get me wrong I'm use to yapping after all if you've ever met Brit you will exactly what I'm talking about, I enjoy it most of the time I sometimes zone out on my friends yes. It's just something about the way Jen, yeah she asked me to call her that now, talked to me it was weird and Tyler he kept getting a little too close trying to rub up against me even putting his arms around me, don't people around here know about personal space?

Opening the door to the cafeteria I immediately spotted Nessie, she waved me over to her I swear she must of seen the desperation in my eyes. Saying a quick bye to Tyler and Jen not waiting for them to reply I quickly walked over and sat next to Nessie. Sitting down I immediately laid my head back and let out a frustrated and ok perhaps overly dramatic sigh.

"What is it with people around here? They make me want to kill someone!" I just heard her and Jake laugh at me, glad I can be of entertainment to them.

"Rough day?" Nessie asked me while handing me a slice a pizza, yes this girl had now moved into my best friend spot because of this even if I didn't eat it to me it was the gesture that counted.

"You have no idea, and the day isn't even over yet! I just wish they would leave me alone for five minutes," she passed me a bottle of water, now THAT I took no time to drink from it, she knew me so well already. The look on her face let me know she was trying really hard to not laugh, unlike the rest of the boys around the table. It was in that moment that I realized that I was sitting with complete strangers, apart from Jacob and Nessie I didn't know any of them. Ok well except the guy from the incident, he had that look again, he was giving me a very intense stare. Did I have something on my face? Or was it just that he was Unique?

"How rude of me" I told them while looking away from the guy and standing up straight once more to face everyone else, "I don't believe I've met any of you." I said pointing at the rest of them.

Jake cleared his throat and started introducing everyone to me "This is Brady, and that's Collin, that's Dom beside him, Seth next to him, and at the end there its Embry, and well you already know Nessie and me." I nodded to everyone trying to remember their names.

"Nessie and I," I told him while looking at the last one, Embry was his name, the guy that kept looking at me like I was the only girl in the world, I saw him staring at me and waved at him giving him a small smile.

"How do you like Forks so far?" Brady asked me while taking a bite of his food, I sat there for a moment watching all of them, did they even chew their food before swallowing it?

"Err, it's alright very cold, and wet it'll definitely take some getting used to. I come from the sun and heat so yeah this is definitely different." Everyone just shook their heads in understanding.

"Are you going to go to the Valentine's Day dance?" Nessie asked me this time, I just moved my head to the side, a V day dance? Wow I hadn't been to a Valentine's Day dance since I was in middle school.

"I don't know yet, didn't even know there was a dance." I told her staring at the guys as they ate, seriously it was a sight to behold "but yeah I guess it'll be fun, oh I know we can make it like a group thing!" I told her while clapping my hands, I have a tendency of doing that when I get really excited. Everyone in the table looked at me all weird, I just smiled and turned to Nessie giving her my full attention, we started making plans; the dance was only a week away! We had much to do and not much time.

The rest of the week passed pretty much the same way, I found out how nice they all really where even Embry, I wasn't as afraid of him anymore I still creeped out a little bit by the way he looked at me though, however I was getting use to him, which I guess made him happy since he always seemed to smile, or at least when I was with them I don't think I had ever seen them out of school time.

"Hey Star got any plans for this weekend?" Seth he was a nice guy, he tried to be funny most of the time it didn't quite work but I still laughed not to make him feel bad, the guy was really trying. He would flirt with me all the time, and me being well me I would flirt back.

"No I don't why want to take me out or something?" I winked at him and pushed Embry with my shoulder, he seemed so tense sometimes seriously the guy needed to relax before he gave himself a coronary or something.

"You know it baby," Seth answered me with him most seductive voice, I just busted out laughing while stealing his soda and taking a drink out of it "Hey that's mine! Get your own!"

"Oh come on it was just a drink, I don't have cooties" I said waving my fingers at him, I was really happy here now, this is how it had been whenever I had lunch with them; I had alternated between hanging out with Jen and Tyler and Ness and Jake. Don't get me wrong I missed my friend back home and I talked to them all the time but these friends here they where starting to grow on me.

"Well we're going to have a get together of sorts on Saturday in First Beach maybe you'd like to come?"Embry looked at me hopeful; the whole table had gone quiet and was waiting for my response. Since when had we become the center of attention?

"Sure I would love to!" they all let out a breath they had been holding simultaneously, I smirked at them "I've been there before, First beach I mean my dad took me when I first got here, he knows how much I love the beach. Although it's so different from the one back home, but still very peaceful." Embry started telling me about who all would be there, before I knew it the bell rang Embry and I got up, he had offered to walk me to class a few days ago and now it was like a routine every day after lunch he would walk me to my class then after school he would wait for me and the whole group would hang out in the parking lot for a few before we parted ways. So now here we are in the Parking lot Seth begging me to let him drive my car and me declining him once again.

"Hey Star you want to come over to my place? I know you still need some notes for the test on Monday" I just looked at Nessie and nodded we were having a major History test really sucked, I mean who in their right mind took the weekend away from their students? Mr. Laurence that's who, Nessie had him at a different periods so I knew she would have all the notes and had asked her to let me borrow them earlier. This idea was much better it kept me out of the house, let' just say that Christina and I had a huge fight and it hadn't ended very nicely, so to say that things at home where tense was putting it lightly.

"Sure I'd love to go to your place tonight Nessie, just let me call my dad and let him know" I dialed my dad's cell number, he didn't pick up as usual. "Hey apa it's me just wanted to let you know I'm going to my friends tonight gotta get some notes for a test we're having, I'll have my cell on me ok? Adios!" I hung up, ok so I never asked my dad about going anywhere, plus it wasn't like I was like I was doing anything bad I was just going for school things.

"Buckle up princess" I told Nessie while backing out of the space, I revved the car putting it into gear I took off leaving behind skim marks on the road, before I knew it we were going 120 mph. Oh yeah I loved to race, it was something I had done back home, Mark had gotten me hooked at first I had gone to watch but somehow in some bizarre way I had ended up behind the wheel one night, and before I knew it I was the one racing and he the one watching from the sidelines.

Before I knew it we were in front of a house, I was gorgeous defiantly not Forks material, we got out of the car and started walking towards door when another car pulled up right next to mine. I turned to see Jake, Seth, and Embry getting out of the car, I was waving to them when I was pulled into the house by Nessie sending me almost flying through, who knew this woman had that kind of muscles?

"I'm home!" she yelled before I knew it 3 boys and 3 girls started walking towards us, they where all gorgeous! Did everyone in this town looked like Greek gods/goddesses? They reminded me of Dr. Cullen or Dr. Hunkiness as I liked to call him, one of the guys laughed little, I felt shy all of a sudden as if I was unworthy to be in the presence of such beautiful people, they looked exactly what I would picture angels to look like.

"Come on Star let me introduce you to my family" Nessie pulled me towards the gods I tried my best to ground my feet to the floor hoping that it would slow her down but it didn't, seriously where did she work out? I needed to start going there.

"Hi I'm Alice," the girl farthest to the right said, she was short drop dead gorgeous, with pixie like features, her hair looked great it stood up in different angle but it suited her, anything else wouldn't look right, she definitely rocked that look. Next to her was a blond taller than her, well built I could tell he had an aura about him, I couldn't put my finger on it, he didn't look at me he just looked to the floor or above my head never actually meeting my eyes. "This is Jasper" Alice said pointing at the blond guy.

"That's Rosaline and Emmett" Nessie told me, Rosaline was beautiful the first thing that popped into my head when I looked at her was the goddess Aphrodite, the guy next to her was tall and muscular, ridiculously so, a bit intimidating but the glint in his eyes let me know that he was just a big teddy bear, I smiled and nodded my head. Right now I couldn't find my voice seriously if I even tried I am sure the only thing that would come out was the squeak of a mouse.

"Hello, I'm Bella and this is Edward," the last girl told me she looked just like Nessie, _maybe they're sisters or something?_ I thought to myself as I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Star, it's very nice to meet all of you" I said nodding to each and every one of them, my voice hadn't squeaked score!. They all looked at me and nodded, so not only where the gods/goddesses among mortals they had voices of angels, I had made my final conclusion they where angels! I saw someone walk in from the corner of my eye my breath caught in my throat, the one guy who I had been dreaming about every night since I had laid eyes on him, my memory did not do him justice he was the handsome, gorgeous man on the face of the earth. He looked at me our eyes connecting and my world stopped, I didn't think, didn't breath it was thanks to Dr. Cullen.

I felt someone pull on my arm I turned to look at Nessie she had been talking to me and I wasn't even listening, I blinked a few times and let out a breath, I didn't even know I had been holding it, concentrating again I nodded to her I couldn't very well let her know I hadn't heard a word she had spoken could I?

"Hello Ms. Mendez it's very nice to see you again," _he_ said to me, his voice was so sweet, velvety almost, I had to fight the urge to close my eyes and tilt my head back and groan in pleasure. Oh how I wished he would continue to speak to me. All I did was look at the floor, no he was too beautiful, I was not worthy to be in his presence and not worthy to look at him.

"Star," I said not daring to look up, somehow my shoes had become very interesting to me, "My name it's Star Dr. Cullen"

"Well then Star please call me Carlisle," _Carlisle what a beautiful name, _I thought to myself, I had never heard it before, ever! But I knew that from now on I would never forget it, I smiled and nodded my head. Suddenly I felt Nessie pull me to the side and up some stairs, yelling back something about homework… _Wait notes! For the test on Monday!_ I scolded myself, I was such an idiot, I must have looked like a complete lunatic in front of everyone, but one thing was for certain, and it hit me like a bucket of cold water, I had a mega crush for Dr. Cullen _No Carlisle_. As I entered the room Nessie dragged me in I heard laughs coming from downstairs, I just shrugged unsure as to what was so funny.

Nessie and I sat up into a room, it had a black couch on it and Cd's loads of Cd's, we sat up there for about 3 hrs studying and taking notes.

"Come on Ness let's take a break!" I whined to her, yes I whined was so done with history, ok so I was done with history 2 hrs and 59 mins. ago but still, right now I think my brain had taken up its maximum capacity and I was starving, I had barely eaten lunch cafeteria food looked quite questionable and I rather not get food poisoning thank you!

"We're almost done Star, just a few more pages." Was her reply to me, she never looked up from the stack of notes. I heard the door to the room open and a woman walk in, she was beautiful just like the rest of the family, and had a motherly aura to her, seriously where all these people come from? and can I join them there?

"Since you girls are working so hard I thought I'd give you a break, there's dinner downstairs," the lady told me, I silently thanked her for the interruption and immediately got up to followed her, we walked into the dining room area, there was nobody in sight, sitting there on top of the table where containers with Italian food. Score! Italian was one of my favorites!

"There's cheese ravioli, chicken parmesan pasta, and vegetarian lasagna." the woman said.

"Isn't anyone else going to eat?" I asked her, she smiled at me and shook her head.

"No dear we already ate, we didn't want to interrupt you girls," _why didn't you interrupt!_ I screamed in my head, _I would have flown down here!_ just the thought of going back and looking over more notes made my head hurt. Ness and I sat there eating quietly. I loved it, it was all so delicious I probably ate more than I should have but I couldn't stop myself it was that good.

Bella and Edward joined us not long after that, both of them sitting down and asking Nessie about her day, it was so nice that she had that many brother's and sister's specially when they cared so much. I had been an only child my friends had become my siblings and right now the sight of them together made me miss them all the more.

"Nessie, who's the lady that called us down here," all three of them turned to look at me it was Edward who answered me in the end.

"That's Esme, Carlisle wife she's our adoptive mother," I turned in the direction she had gone, so Dr. Hunky was married, I felt a pang of jealousy rush through me. She was married to him, the guy who I was majorly crushing on of course I was going to be jealous, don't judge me. And Of course he was married to her, she was gorgeous, and she seemed to be so nice, I was just a stupid silly high school girl, nothing special, and just like that my self esteem dropped 50 notches.

I talked with them for a little longer, in truth not feeling much better after eating I was trying my best to hold back the food. Alice and Jasper had joined us in the dining room at some point and before I knew it we were planning a trip to the mall, I guess that Alice just like Brit back home is a major shopaholic, not that I minded I liked to shop.

"Well guy I better get going, it's late and I don't want my father to freak," I told them as I began to gather my things.

"Hey Star you want to pick me up tomorrow? That way Jake won't have to come all the way here just to pick me up," Nessie asked me, I was glad she'd be coming with me that way I wouldn't arrive by myself. Apparently for what everyone told me going to this party/bonfire was suppose to be a big deal.

"Sure no problem," I walked in the living room gathering my things and behold who did I see all three boys with Emmett I believe his name is they were playing Halo 4, and here I thought they had gone home a while ago. "Hey boys I'm going home!" I yelled while putting my shoes on, I always took my shoes off whenever I walked into a house, not sure why I guess I didn't want to dirty up their place. Immediately Seth and Embry started walking towards me, putting their shoes on as well I looked at them questioningly Seth only grinned.

"Well you are leaving, and it's getting pretty late so…" he trailed off.

"So? What?" I knew what he wanted but still I was going to give him a hard time about it.

"Would you mind giving us a ride home? We need to get going but Jake's going to stay over a bit longer," Embry answered me, I looked at him and smiled, he was a handsome guy, his big brown eyes pleading with me. Turning towards Seth he was giving me the puppy eyes, it made me giggle to see how hard they tried.

"Stop it right there Seth my man, the puppy dog look does not work on me, so you better find another method," I folded my arms and laughed, this ought to be fun.

"Oh come on! Please? Pretty please?" Seth was bathing his eyelashes at me; I looked at Embry who just shrugged, then before I knew it Embry put his arms around my shoulders I felt extremely hot in a matter of seconds.

"You know you want to," he whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers throughout my body, "Pretty please?" again with the husky sexy voice, if he kept it up there would be no way I could tell this boy no to anything!

"Fine! I'm not that cruel, I'm not going to make you walk home, poor boys maybe a girl will jump out of the bushes and rape you," I started laughing while poking Embry on his side, in truth I just wanted him to hold me a little closer… wait what? Since when did I find him attractive… ok well he's H-O-T, HOT! Every girl in school envied me for been near them, I guess I didn't really see it like that, since well I didn't want to ruin our friendship, plus I had only been here a week!

"So you ready?" Seth asked while walking out the door, I had spaced out, damn me and my dreaminess! I only nodded, turning I saw Dr. Cullen and his family waiting to say goodbye. One look at Dr. Cull- _no! Carlisle_ and my heart sped up, I bit the inside of my lip while I looked him in the eyes, God he was gorgeous! If I were to die right now I'd die a happy woman!

"Thank you everyone, it was great meeting all of you," I looked at Nessie and smiled I gave her a hug before turning walking out the door, glancing really quick over my shoulder one last time to look at Carlisle. Seth and Embry where already beside my car, both of them fighting over who would get shot gun. When I finally got close to the car and unlocked it I saw them Ro Cham Beau, Embry won, I gestured for Seth to get on the back seat while I slid into the driver seat.

"Ok gentlemen where to?" I asked while putting on.

"I'll give you directions you drive," Embry told me while getting comfortable. I just shrugged.

"Seat belt boys," I turned my car on, it roared to life have I said how much I love my car?

"Naw we're good, we're built tough," Seth said while pointing at himself like a caveman.

"Ok don't say I didn't warn you," I sang to them I turned up the volume in the car, I revved the engine a little, waving out the window at Jake and Nessie who were at the front door, I sped down the driveway and into the road. I saw Embry grab a hold of the seat as I turned the corner, ok so I took it going 65 so what? I laughed at their expression. Hey I did tell them to buckle up; it's not my fault that they don't listen!

Before I knew it I was pulling up to a nice 2 a story house, Embry and Seth hurried to get off the car, Seth been well Seth started kissing the ground. I unbuckled myself and got out I ran to Seth and Jumped on his back giving him a hug.

"Aw it's ok Sethy you'll get use to my driving soon enough," I patted his shoulder while, he pouted and said something about dying of a heart attack, I laughed as I watched him walk away.

"You really should be more careful," I turned and looked at Embry, was he serious? Ok mind you it _could_ but I _won't_ let it happen, I have been going faster than what I went today and look at me I was perfectly fine!

"You really shouldn't worry, I'm a big girl, I can handle it," I turned to leave but was stopped by a hot hand in my arm, ok now I was annoyed, he turned me towards him again, bumping me into his chest he just held me there, "What are you doing?"

"Don't I get a hug goodbye?" was all he told me, I grinned and wrapped my arms around him I felt his arms tightening around me, and just like that I wasn't mad at him odd huh? "I'm not telling you how to drive, I'm just asking you to please be careful."

That's when I felt it the electric shock that went through me, my heart swelled, it was such an amazing feeling to know he cared, I was overjoyed and confused all at once, pulling my face away from his chest and gave him a small nod.

"I will try but I make no promises, I better get going, it's late already and I'm already in hot water at home," I leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek, he stiffened I knew he was shocked heck I was shocked by my actions, but I don't regret it one bit.

When I got home oddly enough I got no yelling at, no where have you been? Not even an it's late young lady! Nothing I walked through the door my dad was sitting in the kitchen table I just waved to him as I took my shoes off.

"I'm home!" I said as I set my things down and began to walk to him, he really didn't look to great it seemed almost like he had barely slept these past few days.

"Hi mija, glad you're home how was the study session?" oh so he had heard the message, wow I'm surprised he never called me back.

"Argh, don't even remind me my brain is ready to explode!" it truly was, I didn't want to touch that book again, ever! But I knew I had to pass this test, but a test on a Monday? We had a life! "Apa?" it's what I called him you know like papa but without the first p, yeah I know I'm a weirdo, I just saw him raise his eyebrow at me letting me know he was paying attention to me, "I'm going to a bonfire tomorrow, A few of my friends invited me to go, it's going to be down at La push."

"Ah yes Billy had mentioned something like this, he invited me a few days ago, I have to work but you can go I have no problem, I know there'll be adults there am I right?" he said nodding his head, I just shrugged in truth I didn't know who all would be there, all I knew is that my friends would be there that was it, plus it wasn't like I had asked him for permission I had just informed him.

"I don't know that, I think so," if his friend had invited him then I guess there would be, not that it mattered to me.

"Good, good, I am glad that you are making friends around here, but I do want to meet them, and their families," he leaned over to hold my hand, I knew he was just trying to be a good dad trying to be what he hadn't been in a long time but I kind of wondered to myself if maybe it was a little too late? I mean I had grown up so different from the girl he had seen me be. Now the question is would I crush his dreams of the baby girl I use to be to him? In truth I don't know, but I didn't want to hurt him, never hurt him, I loved him he was my father but the respect he deserved it was gone, the minute he walked out that door on mother and me left us to fend for ourselves that moment he lost all respect from me.

"Alright dad, I'll talk to my friends, but you already met 2 of my friends dad's." he only looked at me questioningly, "Remember Dr. Cullen" he nodded his head, of course he remembered him "Well he's Nessie's dad I guess he adopted her and her sister or something, and Billy is Jake's dad."

"Oh ok, Billy talks about his boy but I've never met him before sounds good and all but I still want to meet everyone you understand Citly?" I just groaned at the nickname he had given me since I was a little girl.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." Standing up and stretching I made my way to entrance of the kitchen leaving him there once again lost in his thoughts. Sighing I stopped turning back fully I went and hugged him, it had been the first real hug I had given him in years and I could tell by the look on his face he was both happy and relieved about it. "Good night dad, sweet dreams." Yes I had just called him dad something I hadn't done before, it felt strange but I knew he was trying and I might as well try too right? Kissing his cheek I walked away into my room, I didn't even turn on the lights I just moved to my bed and laid there within a matter of minutes I was gone to the world.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Don't forget to review I would like to hear what you have to say. **


End file.
